Meganium
|} Meganium (Japanese: メガニウム Meganium) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Meganium is a pale green, -like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. Large pink flower petals with a yellow central pattern and white tips encircle its neck. Additionally, it has a short, pointed tail. It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been portrayed as a peacemaker in the anime. Meganium can rarely be found living in . In the anime Major appearances Casey's Meganium 's evolved into Meganium sometime before Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid!. Vincent's Meganium Ash's Bulbasaur had a heated battle with Vincent's Meganium in Tie One On!. Vincent also used his Meganium to help save in The Legend of Thunder!. Other An Officer Jenny from Gulpin it Down! had a Meganium on her squad. In Beg, Burrow and Steal, Elisa used her Meganium to stop a from chasing and to help stop from stealing the . A Nurse Joy in Odd Pokémon Out had a Meganium, which became the object of affection for both Ash's Grovyle and a wild . Minor appearances A Meganium under the ownership of an unknown Trainer battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. A Meganium appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!. A Meganium appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures , 's Megaree evolved into its final form in a battle against . Ultima also owns a Meganium, which she uses in the . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Meganium leads an unnamed rescue team which gathers at Pokémon Square just before the player and partner are able to access Magma Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |t= |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Meganium Appears}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Meganium|English|United States|40 |December 6 to 12, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Meganium}} |} In-game events |Hidden Ability Pokémon Bank Meganium|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|February 27 to November 30, 2015|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Meganium}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Vine Whip|Grass|Physical|45|100|25||'}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=153 |name2=Bayleef |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=154 |name3=Meganium |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Meganium and , along with their respective evolutionary lines, have exactly the same base stats, with only their Defense and Special Attack swapped. ** Meganium is also tied with Venusaur for having the lowest maximum stats of any fully-evolved starter Pokémon. Origin This has the appearance of a , particularly resembling an '' , and its flowering counterpart may be a , or a . It may also be designed after the . Name origin Meganium is a combination of mega and . In other languages |fr=Méganium|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Meganium|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Meganie|demeaning=From mega and |it=Meganium|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=메가니움 Meganium|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=大菊花 Daaihgūkfā|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big " |zh_cmn=大菊花 Dàjúhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big " |hi=मेगानियम Meganium|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Меганиум Meganium|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Casey's Meganium * Vincent's Meganium * Megaree Notes External links * |} de:Meganie fr:Méganium it:Meganium ja:メガニウム pl:Meganium zh:大竺葵